50 Themes: Hijikata Mamoru - Toyama Haruka
by Kairou Watoshimi
Summary: "Haruka was tired of seeing a blood-soaked future and Mamoru was tired of being the blood-soaked future."


**I apologize ahead of time if the characters act well, not like themselves. I tried my best to keep them in-character but they are rather hard to write. Not to mention, I'm not exactly a good writer… But I'm practicing so just bear with me. Feel free to correct grammar mistakes, give me critiques and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Death Do Us Part or any of its characters.**

50 Themes  
>Mamoru X Haruka<p>

**1. Years**

Five years and they are still being chased by highly trained assassins. Five years and Mamoru is still kicking said assassins' asses. Five years and the war between secret organizations and international terrorists was still going on. Five years and they are still together.

**2. Tired**

Both of them didn't think it was possible. In the beginning fighting and getting stronger was all that mattered because it meant that they could _survive._ But now… Now, Haruka was tired of seeing a blood-soaked future and Mamoru was tired of _being_ the blood-soaked future.

**3. Tomorrow**

The only thing that made Haruka push herself to live another day, to see another vision, to predict another death was Mamoru. And she will continue to push herself to live as long as he was right there next to her.

**4. Cake**

The only thing that kept Mamoru from surrendering himself to his thousand-plus enemies and accept his fate was Haruka. And that three-layered double chocolate cake in the refrigerator.

**5. Rearranging**

Mamoru knew that Haruka was growing up. He just didn't know how much until he tripped (in his own room, thanks to Haruka once again) and landed with his face planted in the softness of Haruka's still growing, rather large breasts.

**6. Heat**

Haruka didn't speak to him for a week without blushing after the incident (not like Mamoru could tell or anything but everyone else could).

**7. Friend**

One night when he should have been sleeping, Mamoru spent his time pondering at his relationship with Haruka. They weren't exactly employer and employee, after all five years and she had yet to pay him for his bodyguard duties (not that he minded, of course). He wouldn't call them friends either… but mostly only because he didn't remember what having a friend was like.

**8. Tease**

By the time Mamoru got ready to go to sleep, his alarm clock rang out. He went downstairs for breakfast in an angry mood. Sierra and Juliet exchanged glances (of this he was positive) and Igawa spent his time teasing and wondering if "Mamoru had finally done it with Haruka."

**9. Sight**

Mamoru found himself wishing that he still had his sight just so he could catch the sight of the obviously flushing and stuttering Haruka.

**10. Observant**

Despite everyone's belief, Mamoru wasn't oblivious. He could sense Juliet's amused looks, Sierra's glares when he and Haruka was less than ten feet apart, and he knew Igawa's obvious attempts on getting them _less than_ ten feet apart from each other. Since Igawa didn't seem like the type of person to do something just to piss someone off he wondered if they all knew something that he didn't know.

**11. Vision**

That night Mamoru dreamed of a church. He knew it was a dream because he could see. He could see the dark red carpet against white stone. And looking down at himself Mamoru wonders what the hell was going on because it wasn't everyday he dreams of himself wearing a formal white and black suit. Then he hears a small click making him look up and watch in silent shock as Haruka made her way towards him wearing a wedding dress and thinks, _Oh._

**12. Blind**

Mamoru wakes up with a start. He blinks multiple times, his breath coming out in pants and his chest feels tight. His panic only lasts for thirty-four seconds before he remembered that he was blind.

**13. Understanding**

It was all starting to make sense to him now. Juliet's amusement. Sierra's glares. Igawa's teasing. Haruka's _loyalty._ "Are we getting married?" he demanded to know.

**14. Silence**

The shocked reactions that followed his words had been amusing. The silence that followed that was annoying because it confirmed everything. He looked around the room staring at computer-generated outlines of everyone's face. Almost disgusted, he turned and left the room.

**15. Panic**

She didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say, because no matter how accurate her precognition was or might have been in this situation, it did not change the fact that she did not see this coming. "Mamoru-san!" Haruka shouted after a couple tense, shocked silent seconds. She jumped to her feet and threw the doors open only to find him nowhere in sight. She willed herself to look into the future, trying to find even a hint of him because without Mamoru she had nothing.

**16. Prediction**

"If you don't protect me," Haruka had said back when they first met. "I _will_ die!"

**17. Fighter**

Haruka was a fighter. So when they came to her like she knew they would, even though she knew Mamoru wouldn't be there to protect her, she fought them.

**18. Homecoming**

He didn't plan on leaving her. He didn't think he _could_ now. Her vision had shocked him, but he could always deal with that later. So he stared into the sky, his eyes not seeing the reds and oranges of the sunset, took a deep breath, turned around and began making his way back home.

**19. Pray**

He knew something was wrong before he even reached the apartment. Without another thought, he sprinted his way back towards the apartment and found himself praying for the first time that everything was all right.

**20. Flashback**

"If you don't protect me," Haruka had said, and Mamoru filled his memories with details of her face that he never saw. He could see the sweat, the fear, and the childhood innocence. "I _will_ die!"

**21. Promise**

When Mamoru finally got to the scene Wall agents were already there, tending to the wounded. "I will get her back," Alpha heard Mamoru vow. He almost shivered at the dark promise of death in the blind swordsman's voice. Alpha stared into unseeing eyes and decided that if Mamoru wanted to kill the people behind this, he will overlook it… just this once.

**22. Threat**

"Tell me what you see," he said as he leaned closer to Haruka. Despite her brave and clam front; he knew he could make her talk. And if verbal threats were not enough, he always had his knife.

**23. Seeing**

She sees flashes of blood and a moment in life that has yet to happen. She sees the door being kicked down after being sliced through with a sword. She sees the horrified looks on her attacker's face and Mamoru's own tense face as he charged towards the guy that was leaning down towards her futuristic self. She sees herself shouting Mamoru's name and his hesitation as he brought his sword down to amputate the guy's arm instead of killing him like he had planned. Haruka smiles and open her eyes, staring with an unwavering gaze. "I see nothing," she tells him.

**24. Torture**

She pictures herself in her wedding dress walking down the aisle towards Mamoru. She sees her the lace of her headpiece flow out around her and tightens her hand around an imaginary bouquet. She picture Mamoru's soft smile, and imagined that it was directed towards her and not towards the fight that she knows will happen shortly after the wedding. Haruka pictures their first dance on their wedding night and ignores the pain as the knife sliced open her back. Haruka bites the inside of her cheek and forces herself to wonder where they were going to go for their honeymoon when she smells smoke and sees the red-hot branding iron and a grinning face.

**25. Smile**

He wanted to scare her, Haruka knew. That was why he was slowly easing the hot branding iron towards her. He wanted her to beg, to apologize, to do something to get out of the situation. And because Haruka knew what he wanted her to do, she bit her tongue and refused to say anything, refused to _do_ anything. Then her eyes flickered from the double entrance doors and back towards her kidnapper. Haruka smiles.

**26. Rage**

Mamoru doesn't remember comprehending anything after he sees the outline of a tied-up Haruka with a guy leaning towards her and smells the blood, the smoke, and the red-hot iron. He roars once then slashes and cuts his way towards the crowd; it was only by pure luck that his enemies only had their arms and legs taken off and not their head.

**27. Relief**

Although she knew this was coming, Haruka couldn't help but feel relieve at the sight of Mamoru despite the fact that he looked very much like a demon on a rampage. "Mamoru-san!" she shouted once he neared, and he hesitates for a moment before brining his blade down through her kidnapper's arm. Haruka ignored the shout of surprise, jumped into blood-soaked arms and sobbed her relief.

**28. Romance**

It was almost romantic… if both parties were not covered in blood.

**29. Kill**

Alpha stared down at the withering criminal who was whimpering something about his lost arm. He slid his gaze towards Haruka and took in her various cuts, her weight loss (despite her only being gone for less than a week), and the obvious torture signs throughout her body. "If you're not killing him," he said to Mamoru as he jerked his chin towards the guy on the ground, "I am."

**30. Joy**

Mamoru's greatest joy that day was Alpha's permission for him to kill the guy despite the fact that he would have done it anyway if it weren't for Haruka.

**31. Disappointment**

Their greatest disappointment that day was Haruka stopping them from killing those involved in her kidnapping and torture.

**32. Hospital**

Mamoru visited Haruka everyday in the hospital and knocked out the Wall-issued nurse when she told him that visiting hours were over.

**33. Party**

To celebrate Haruka's recovery, the agents of the Wall threw her a 'Welcome Home' surprise party after her leaving the hospital. There was music, laughter, happy tears, and fun. No one mentions Haruka's scars.

**34. Scars**

One day, Mamoru caught Haruka tracing her scars when he forgot to knock before entering her room. He almost felt like throwing up because although he couldn't see her scars, he knew they were there. After all, he had heard the whispers of pity from people on the streets when they went out. Everything, he realized, was his fault.

**35. Stronger**

"For some reason," Haruka found herself saying, watching Mamoru out of the corner of her eyes, "these scars make me feel like a stronger person."

**36. Pity**

Mamoru almost smiled but caught himself in time. "A pity you didn't get them in a fight."

**37. Victory**

Haruka laughed. Her laughter brought shivers that traveled down Mamoru's spine. "I got them through torture," Haruka said proudly. "My scars pawn your scars."

**38. Sight**

Even weeks after the kidnapping incident, Mamoru knew that Haruka was still scared despite her attempting not to show it. She refused to go anywhere alone and didn't let Mamoru out of her sight. When he confronted her about it she just smiled and said, "Isn't it you who won't let me out of your sight?"

**39. Comfort**

He blinked in shocked and realized that she was right. They were both scared and didn't want a repeat of the incident. They were both unwilling to be separated from the other (much to the horror of Sierra). Haruka held onto his hand as they sat next to each other, content with just the presence of the other.

**40. Decision**

Tracing the soft outline of Haruka's face, he made his decision.

**41. Hearing**

"You want to what?" Sierra screeched out, making everyone else in the room wince. In spite of the situation, Mamoru wondered how long it would be before he lost his hearing too.

**42. Congratulating**

"Awesome, man," Igawa said ignoring Sierra's outraged screeches as Juliet held the other women back. "How are you going to do it?"

**43. Reaction**

Mamoru tried imagining himself presenting Haruka with a ring as he dropped down on one of his knees. He imagined Haruka's reaction and shuddered as he watched imaginary Haruka burst into pearls of laughter. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

**44. Cook**

She knew something was wrong the minute she stepped foot in the apartment. Igawa was sighing every five seconds, Dai was fiddling with his cat, Mamoru and Sierra were glaring viciously at one another, and Juliet, the only happy one in the room, was skipping around the kitchen, cooking. Haruka did a double take as her eyes landed on Juliet. Juliet was _cooking._ She shuddered.

**45. Dinner**

It was quiet. It was tense. It was disgusting. Mamoru felt like he was going to throw up if he took another bite.

**46. Snap**

"That's it," Mamoru said slamming both hands onto the table, making everyone jump. He grabbed Haruka and began pulling her out of the apartment. "We're getting married," he announced, ignoring Haruka's gasp of surprise and began making his way towards the nearest government building.

**47. Overrated**

"I thought you were suppose to get down on one knee," Haruka said with a giggle, more amused that she didn't see this type of proposal coming. She had visualized a whole bunch of others, her visions changing daily depending on the experience that they go through. _Then again_, she thought as she quickened her pace to match up with Mamoru's, _Typical proposals are so overrated._

**48. Agreement**

"You would have laughed," Mamoru said simply and scowled when Haruka nodded happily in agreement.

**49. Wedding**

Their actual wedding day was hijacked by assassins (one of whom turned out to be the priest) but Haruka had already saw that coming, and Mamoru had already prepared himself. So he cut off a few fingers, and they were married by a priest that was pinned between a wall and Mamoru's sword with a background filled with the sounds of the battle between agents of the Element Network and assassins.

**50. End**

And they lived happily ever after. Until death will they part.

**My first FanFiction of these two and I hope to write more of them before I start cheating with another fandom. I switch fandoms so fast it's not even funny. Until Death Do Us Part needs way more FanFictions. Seriously! Somebody write something?**


End file.
